Steam cookers have been successfully employed by restaurants, hospitals and other food service operations to prepare quickly and conveniently large quantities of food. Many such cookers are used in high volume situations. It is desirable to provide steam cooking systems with reduced maintenance requirements, improved efficiency, etc.